Stay What You Are
by wind scarlett
Summary: Zoro bertukar tubuh dengan lawan bertengkarnya, Sanji! Kekacauan macam apa yang bisa terjadi? One shot, cover isn't mine. Zoro/Nami/Sanji


**Catatan**: request Zoro/Nami dari Sharksurfer, dan rupanya sempat dikerjakan hari ini ketika sedang iseng di antara waktu luang. Idenya dari dia sih, tapi pengembangan dan kegilaan tetap saja dikerjakan oleh yang nulis, ehehe. Okelah, selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati~!

**Disclaimer**: Eiichiro Oda

**Stay What You Are**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Udara panas ala pulau tropis yang menyegarkan, sangat cocok untuk kembali berbaring melepas segala kepenatan yang belakangan ini semakin bertumpuk lantaran si Alis Keriting itu terlalu ikut campur, pikir Roronoa Zoro saat baru bangun sejenak dari tidur panjangnya. Ia kembali memejamkan mata saat angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup semilir melewati _crow's nest_, meniup poni panjangnya ke samping.

Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya ada yang ganjil.

_Poni panjang apa tadi yang sempat tertiup oleh angin sepoi-sepoi?_ _Tunggu dulu, memang_ _sejak kapan dia punya poni? _Sebelah tangan Zoro pun perlahan menyentuh poni pirang panjang yang menjuntai, menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Heh?!"

"WAAAHHH!"

Terdengar jeritan—lolongan seorang pria yang penuh dengan kepedihan dari arah dapur, disertai oleh bunyi segala macam perkakas dapur yang jatuh dengan berisik. Tak lama terdengar langkah suara kaki yang berderap dengan sangat keras ke arah _crow's nest_. Langkah kaki yang hanya dimiliki oleh Sanji, si Kaki Hitam.

DOOOOONGGGGGG

Kedua mata Zoro membelalak dengan sangat lebar saat melihat sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya, masih dengan sebelah tangan yang memegang poni panjang. Sementara Sanji pun merasakan hal yang paling mengerikan kedua setelah terkirim secara paksa ke pulau yang dipenuhi oleh okama berbulu lebat tanpa dicukur.

Mereka berdua bertukar tubuh.

Memang kedengarannya gila, tapi ini sungguh terjadi. Zoro memiliki tubuh Sanji, sementara Sanji berpindah ke tubuh Zoro. Oke, kenapa tidak bertukar dengan tubuh yang lainnya seperti Nami atau Robin?

"BRENGSEK!" Sanji mengutuki apa yang tengah terjadi terhadap dirinya, lalu terjatuh dengan gaya berlebihan ke bawah. Sambil terus memukuli lantai, ia bergumam, "SI LAW SIALAN ITU BERBUAT APA SIH? DAN KENAPA HARUS MEMILIKI WAJAH DAN TUBUH YANG JELEK, TIDAK BERKHARISMA, DAN TIDAK BERMANFAAT BEGINI?"

"Hei, seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu!" Zoro tidak mau kalah, lalu menarik-narik poni panjang pirangnya dengan agak kasar. "Ini sangat mengganggu, boleh kupotong?"

"Hei, jangan berani menyentuh apapun atau kupotong juga… kupotong juga bulu kakimu!" Sanji balik mengancam. Tapi mungkin karena goncangan batin yang sangat hebat lantaran bertukar tubuh dengan lawan bertengkarnya, ia tidak mampu berpikir jernih. Yang benar saja, sejak kapan Zoro punya bulu kaki?

"Ada apa sih pagi-pagi sudah ribut?" Usopp muncul sambil menguap lebar-lebar. "Siapa yang katanya mau potong alat kelamin?"

"ITU SIH KAU!" teriak Zoro dan Sanji nyaris berbarengan. Perlahan keduanya mengingat kembali hari buruk yang terjadi kemarin di dek kapal ketika mereka bertengkar dan melibatkan orang yang mungkin bertanggung jawab atas semua kegilaan ini, Trafalgar Law.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Jangan berani kau ambil sake yang kutaruh di pojok! Kita masih jauh dari keramaian, dan aku butuh sake untuk memasak, kepala lumut!" Sanji bersungut-sungut di depan Zoro, lalu merebut kembali sake dari tangan si samurai._

_Zoro yang kalap lantaran sudah dipaksa tidak minum selama seharian ini pun tidak mau mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh si koki, dan kembali mengambil sake yang sangat ia perlukan itu. "Sedikit saja apa salahnya, lagipula kau bisa memasak dengan bahan lain."_

"_Apa, kau berani?" Sanji menantang, mengambil sake tadi. _

"_Kau yang berani menantangku, alis keriting?" Zoro tidak takut dan mengamankan sake dari cengkraman si koki pirang._

_Sanji mendengus dan merampas sakenya lagi. "Kau tidak tahu sulitnya memasak bila kekurangan satu bahan, bukan? Kau pikir segampang itu memasak dengan hasil yang memuaskan, rambut lumut?!"_

_Zoro semakin kesal saat Sanji menendang dan mengamankan sake yang ia inginkan di belakang punggungnya. Zoro pun menjadi semakin beringas, dan tanpa ragu mendorong Sanji ke samping. "Kau… grrr… coba kau memasak tanpa merokok!"_

"_Apa hubungan antara memasak dan rokok? Pokoknya kau tidak boleh, hei—" _

_BYUUURRRRRRR_

_Trafalgar Law yang lewat tanpa sengaja terguyur drum sake besar yang diperebutkan Sanji dan Zoro. Wajah tampan pria yang dingin itu langsung berubah ekspresi. Namun baik Sanji dan Zoro sama sekali tidak memedulikan Law dan malah berkelahi semakin sengit._

"LIHAT, ITU SEMUA ULAHMU TAHU!" Sanji mengingat wajah Law yang tidak enak untuk dilihat, lebih enak mengingat wajah Monet, Robin atau Nami tersayang. "Gara-gara kau dan nafsu minummu, tubuh kita jadi tertukar seperti ini!"

Zoro sebenarnya naik pitam, tapi sepertinya percuma mendebat Sanji. Lagipula, ia masih butuh sarapan. Dengan cuek ia duduk lalu memejamkan matanya, berniat kembali tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menurut keterangan Usopp si biang gosip, Law akan kembali nanti siang bersama Luffy. Apapun bencana yang telah terjadi, Sanji memutuskan untuk fokus memasak sarapan untuk kedua gadis tercintanya, Nami dan Robin. Sementara di tempat lain, Zoro menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat meski sebenarnya hatinya berkecamuk. Sebenarnya Zoro ingin menyusul Law dan Luffy, namun ia tahu ada hal yang lebih penting. Ya, itu adalah mengawasi tindak-tanduk si koki gila yang berada di dalam tubuhnya.

Zoro menghela napas putus asa, ia sudah dapat membayangkan semua hal memalukan yang mungkin dilakukan Sanji. Rasanya hanya sake yang dapat melampiaskan semua kegelisahan di dadanya—membayangkan reaksi gadis itu saat melihatnya, ehm, tubuhnya berbuat hal menjijikan seperti…

_Cih, sudahlah._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua masakan Sanji sudah matang kala Nami dan Robin muncul dari kamar mereka. Dengan gerakan _mellorine_ berputar-putar dan wajah genit, Sanji menawarkan masakan pembuka yang ia buat dari apel yang dilapisi krim mentega dan karamel lembut berwarna merah muda. "Mau mencoba kudapan spesial yang sengaja kumasak untuk kedua bidadariku yang manis?"

DOONNNNNGGGGGGGG

Nami dan Robin terdiam sesaat melihat sosok Zoro dengan sebelah mata berbentuk hati, rokok yang menempel di pinggir mulut, dan ekspresi wajah yang tidak pernah terlihat sebelumnya. Franky yang kebetulan lewat dapur langsung menjatuhkan obengnya dengan dramatis.

"Wahh…"

Nami sangat kaget, dan ia tidak habis pikir kenapa rekan sekapalnya bereaksi seperti itu kecuali… _tidak, yang benar saja, masa sih…_

"_Mademoiselle_, ini apel cinta yang kubuat dengan sari hatiku yang selalu tertawan dan terpikat olehmu, tidak ada setetes pun racun kecuali senyummu yang selalu meracuni hatiku sehingga selalu memikirkanmu~!" Sanji berputar sekali lagi, lalu tersenyum genit. Ia tertawa dengan wajah malu-malu melihat reaksi gadisnya yang terkejut seperti itu.

"Zoro—"

"Ayolah, kenapa mendadak terkesima begitu? Atau pada akhirnya kau terpikat olehku, Nami-_swan_?"

Wajah Nami langsung bersemu merah, namun ia mampu menguasai dirinya lagi. _Oh, apalagi ini yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa ia tengah bermimpi? Bagaimana mungkin Zoro memasak dan menggodanya dengan kata-kata semacam itu? _"Apa yang kau bilang… eh, jadi kau ini…"

"Masa sih kedua mata cintamu itu tidak bisa membedakan pria yang tepat untukmu dan mana yang tidak?" Sanji kembali menggoda Nami, membuat gadis berambut oranye itu semakin terkejut. Rasanya sungguh ajaib melihat kata-kata manis keluar dari mulut Zoro, apalagi dengan suaranya yang tajam itu.

"Sanji-_kun_?"

"Tepat, Namiku yang manis~!" Sanji mencoba memeluk Nami, yang tentu saja mendapat hadiah tamparan keras di pipi.

PLAKKKKKKKKK

"Fufufu, baiklah, aku boleh mencoba satu, _Sanji_?" Robin mengambil apel yang ditawarkan Sanji dengan anggun, lalu menoleh ke arah dek dan tersenyum. Zoro dalam tubuh Sanji tersenyum angkuh, lalu perlahan menghampiri mereka. _Wah, sepertinya aku akan mendapat hiburan pagi yang menyenangkan._

"Jangan menggunakan tubuhku untuk menggoda wanita." Zoro memperingatkan, "belum-belum sudah mendapat tamparan di pipi. Bisa tidak sih kau berhenti berbuat aneh-aneh?"

"Kau pikir aku mau memiliki tubuh dan rambut jigrak seperti ini, Rambut Lu—!" Sanji ingin membalas perkataan Zoro, tapi karena faktanya ia yang berambut lumut, maka ia tidak bisa berkata banyak. "Menyebalkan…"

"Sudah kubilang, poni panjangmu ini mengganggu."

"Berani kau sentuh rambutku seujung kuku saja akan kubotaki kepalamu!"

"Memangnya kau berani, hah?" Zoro memicingkan sebelah matanya, alisnya yang keriting menjadi agak mengerucut dengan lucu. Sebenarnya, tidak menyenangkan juga mengancam tubuhnya sendiri dengan cara seperti ini. "Coba saja."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tertukar seperti ini? Apa karena Law?" Nami mengerutkan keningnya, lalu menengok ke arah Zoro. "Kenapa dia berbuat begitu?"

"Mungkin karena kemarin," Zoro menjawab dengan singkat, mengentikan pertengkarannya dengan Sanji. "Ia tersiram sake, sedikit."

Mungkin definisi _sedikit_ bagi Zoro adalah _sedrum sake_. Yah, pria itu memang biasa meminum banyak sake dalam sehari sehingga pendapatnya cukup bias. Yah, bukan itu sih masalah yang sedang dibahas di sini. Nami hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

"Apelnya agak sedikit lunak, Sanji." Robin berkata dengan kalem.

"Itu karena aku sulit mengeluarkan tenaga dengan badan barbar seperti ini." Sanji menjelaskan dengan cepat, membela masakannya sekaligus menjatuhkan Zoro. "Tenang saja, semua akan kembali seperti semula begitu Law—"

DOOOOOONGGGGGGGGG

"Menikmati pertukarannya?" Pria yang dibicarakan mendadak muncul dengan seringai penuh misteri.

Tepat di samping Law, Luffy tertawa lebar sambil terkikik bagai monyet. "Shishishishi…" Kapten mereka terus tertawa lebar. "Sebenarnya Law sempat ragu, tapi kusetujui, habis sepertinya menyenangkan, sih!"

"LUFFYYYYY!" Sanji dan Zoro berteriak hampir berbarengan, merasakan kekesalan yang tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata. Mungkin rasanya sama seperti memiliki anak perempuan yang mendadak dipaksa berpisah dan menikah dengan berandalan, atau seperti susah payah menabung untuk membeli kapal, namun karam dalam pelayaran pertama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bulan malam itu terlihat jauh lebih besar dari biasanya, kedua orang yang tengah bergandengan tangan itu terdiam sesaat sebelum salah satunya mulai meraba pipi si pria dengan lembut. "Maaf, tadi sakit, ya?" Nami berkata dengan agak sungkan. "Habis Sanji—"

"Sanji memang harus dipukul sesekali." Zoro berkata dengan datar. "Lagipula, sejak kapan pukulanmu terasa sakit? tenagamu bukanlah tandinganku, tahu."

"Kalau saja kau bilang pipimu sakit atau bengkak, aku bisa menawarimu krim kulit yang bagus, dan kuberi diskon deh, tapi kalau mau berhutang bunganya 12 persen." Nami berkata dengan senyum jahil. "Kau ini memang tidak bisa bermulut manis sedikit, ya."

"Krim kulit itu berkhasiat, tidak?" Zoro mendadak tertarik dengan pembicaraan Nami. "Aku mau beli."

"Sungguh?" Nami malah kaget saat Zoro berkata begitu. _Kenapa pria itu mendadak menyahuti bicaranya seputar perawatan kulit? Bukankah biasanya ia diam saja? Masa lantaran sempat tertukar dengan Sanji, lantas Zoro menjadi tertular gaya hidup Sanji yang cukup flamboyan?_ "Kau sungguh mau beli?"

"Kalau krimnya bagus, kuoleskan saja ke wajah dan tubuhmu." Zoro tersenyum sedikit nakal. "Mana sini krimnya?"

"Kau ini…" Nami mulai memukuli pundak Zoro, yang disambut dengan kecupan kecil di lehernya. Zoro memang tidak cocok bersikap manis. Dan sebenarnya, sudah lama Nami mengharapkan kekasihnya itu bersikap romantis. Melihat Sanji dalam tubuh Zoro, dan mengeluarkan sejuta rayuan gombal disertai kata-kata puitis malah membuatnya menyadari sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

Roronoa Zoro memang lebih baik seperti Roronoa Zoro yang dingin, menyebalkan, dan tukang tidur. Jangan lupa sifatnya yang suka bicara blak-blakan seperti juga kapten mereka.

"Kenapa, kau mau menjadi Roronoa Nami?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okelah, terima kasih sudah membaca, kalau ada protes, komentar, flame, atau apalah silahkan tulis saja, ya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih telah membaca fic ini. Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya~!**


End file.
